DxD Fantasy - A Devil Ninja
by UltronFatalis
Summary: Descubrir que era un Demonio no fue la gran cosa, pues siempre había sido tratado como uno. Descubrir que era el arma de otro fue insignificante, pues era un Shinobi y esa era su obligación. Sin embargo, había una cosa que Naruto no podía tolerar. ¿¡Porque su madre tenía que ser la P**** más grande del Inframundo? NarutoxHarem. Posible incesto . AU.
1. Chapter 1

**DxD Fantasy - A Devil Ninja**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 1**

-Ahhhh-expreso Naruto con gran alivio al por fin poder dejarse caer sobre su cama. Era la primera vez que había salido de la aldea y ahora encontraba a su viejo colchón como la cosa más cómoda del mundo.

Los últimos días habían sido un mar de emociones para el joven Uzumaki y ahora que por fin podía descansar con tranquilidad, fue inevitable que el hiciera un recuento de lo acontecido.

El rubio había abandonado los muros de Konoha por primera vez y se había topado con el variopinto mundo que había en el exterior. Los cuentos que contaban en el orfanato no eran pura fantasía. En verdad existían monstruos en todas partes. Aunque no eran tan espantosos y brutales como la cuidadora los hacía ver, por lo que la veracidad de sus palabras solo estaba a medias.

Había tomado y completado su primera misión de rango C. Aunque Kakashi dijo que la presencia de un Jounin enemigo la hacía una de rango A, por lo que el logro era todavía más impresionante.

Por primera vez había sido paralizado por el miedo a la muerte y a su vez, también había visto de primera mano las desgracias de esta. Aunque Zabuza y Haku eran sus enemigos, sus muertes no fueron otra cosa que lamentables. Si hubiera estado en su poder, Naruto estaba seguro que las hubiera evitado.

El último viaje le había dado una importante lección a Naruto. El mundo era salvaje y vicioso. Si no poseía gran poder y era decidido con sus objetivos, no podría realizar sus metas y proteger a sus seres queridos. El viaje le había dado un ejemplo de ello, pues como tal él no había logrado hacerle frente a ninguno de los enemigos con los que se había topado en su misión en Nami. Únicamente había asistido a Kakashi en su batalla contra Zabuza y no podía decirse que le había ganado a Haku. No cuando Satsuki por poco muere por su culpa.

Era obvio para el Uzumaki que debía ponerse a entrenar como loco, aunque ahora tenía dudas sobre a quién pedírselo. Kakashi había mostrado que en efecto era un Shinobi excepcional, pero el entrenamiento que había impartido en Nami era por demás cuestionable. Si bien el ejercicio de escalar arboles le había ayudado a durar más en batalla, el hubiera deseado aprender técnicas más funcionales para el combate. Aunque él tenía el **Kagebushin** , Satsuki seguía siendo superior con sus técnicas Katon.

Ya el sueño estaba a punto de tomar al rubio cuando, el sonido del timbre de la puerta llamo su atención. Y es que tenía que hacerlo, debido a que eran bastante limitadas las visitas que el recibía en su apartamento.

Suponiendo que posiblemente era Iruka o el viejo Hiruzen, Naruto se levanto raudo y veloz a abrir la puerta, pues ya quería contarles a esos dos como había sido su primera misión real. Para el buscar a Tora y hacer labores de jardinería, no calificaban como misiones ninja.

-Buenas tardes. ¿Es usted Naruto Uzumaki?-dijo la joven de cabellos plateados que el mencionado encontró al abrir la puerta.

-¿Si?-respondió el chico con algo de desconcierto. No todos los días una joven de su mismo rango de edad se presentaba en su hogar. Mucho menos una vistiendo un uniforme mucama.

-Saludos. Mi nombre es Mimi Lucifuge y he venido a buscarle en nombre de mi ama y señora-dijo cortésmente la joven de ojos rojos.

-¿Eh?-expreso Naruto con confusión. Escuchar que una mujer le estaba buscando era ciertamente extraño. Pasando de largo a sus compañeras de equipo, la única mujer con la que tenia trato era Ayame y dudosamente ella mandaría a una mucama a buscarla. –Disculpa, creo que estás hablando con la persona equivocado-dijo el rubio para verificar si había malentendido.

-En lo absoluto. Es a ti a quien me han mandando a buscar.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién?

-Esa no es una pregunta que se me permita responderle. Sin embargo si puedo aclararle que si acompaña recibirá respuesta muy importante sobre su persona.

-¿Sobre qué exactamente?

-Todo le quedara claro cuando me siga-dijo la chica de ojos sin cambiar su expresión solemne.

-Mmmmmm-expreso Naruto mientras se encontraba meditabundo.

La verdad es que el Uzumaki pensó que él no tenía muchas razones para seguir a la chica, pues ya conocía sobre el secreto que para él era lo más relevante en su vida. Ya tenía conocimiento de que él era el jinchuriki del Kyubi y que esa era la razón por la que muchos en la aldea le tenían recelo. La única otra cosa relevante que podrían ofrecerle era información sobre quienes fueron sus padres.

Aunque no es como si aquello fuera en extremo importante. Lo más probable es que ellos fueran muertos a manos de Kyubi, lo que volvería inútil tal información. Aun en el caso de que ellos estuvieran vivos, las cosas no pintaban bien, pues cabía la posibilidad de que ellos le abandonaran en el orfanato porque no le querían. Si ese era el caso, lo mejor era no saber nada sobre ellos.

En todo caso, Naruto considero que no perdía nada atendiendo la invitación de esa chica. Si ella servía a una mujer rica como la dueña de Tora, tal vez podría disfrutar de una buena comida o algo por estilo. Con lo cansado que estaba, esa le parecía una maravillosa idea.

-De acuerdo. Te seguiré-dijo Naruto, informándole a Mimí de su decisión.

-Sabia elección-dijo peliplateada entonces entrando al apartamento del Uzumaki.

-¿Eh? ¿No tenemos que ir a otra parte?-dijo el rubio dándole espacio a la chica.

-En efecto lo haremos-dijo Mimi cerrando la puerta. –Sin embargo, usaremos esto para realizar nuestro viaje-dijo la chica mostrando a Naruto una llave antigua de color plateado.

A pesar de que esta era ampliamente diferente a la que usaba Naruto para la cerradura de su hogar, la llave pudo entrar sin problemas al cerrojo y accionarlo.

Naruto quedo asombrado cuando Mimi abrió la puerta y esta no dio al pasillo fuera de su apartamento. Lo que se veía a través del marco de la puerta era un paisaje tenebroso con un aura sofocante. No era un lugar al que entraría de buenas al primer intento, pero el Uzumaki ya había dicho a Mimi que le acompañaría y no iba a cambiar su palabra.

Atendiendo a la señal de pase de la mucama, Naruto pasó a través del umbral e ingreso a lo que a su parecer era un mundo distinto. Ahora no solo estaba al nivel del suelo, sino que ya no parecía que estuviera en Konoha en lo absoluto.

El paisaje tenia arboles, pero todos estaban secos y ennegrecidos. El cielo estaba adornado por un rojo oscuro que se alternaba con un violeta opaco. No había signos del sol o la luna en ninguna parte, pero aun así todo estaba relativamente iluminado. Por ello Naruto no tardo en divisar el enorme castillo que tenía en frente.

No era como nada que hubiera visto antes. En su aldea había mansiones enormes como la que pertenecía al clan Hyuga, pero estas palidecían frente a lo que tenía ante sus ojos.

-Por favor, sígame-dijo Mimi, una vez que ella atravesó y cerró el umbral que había creado.

-S-si-respondió Naruto, para entonces ir tras de la peliplateada.

En esos momentos el joven lamentaba muchísimo no haber atendido con atención a las clases de la academia. Tal vez así tendría una idea de en donde se encontraba….Aunque tal vez eso de todas formas no hubiera sido muy útil, pues el lugar tenia cosas demasiado insólitas e inverosímiles.

Conforme se acercaba al castillo, lo primero que Naruto noto fueron sus peculiares vigilantes. Estos eran literalmente unos esqueletos en armadura. No piel. No músculos. Simplemente unas calaveras revestidas con armaduras de hierro oscuro. En primer momento los seres podían parecer unas estatuas o esculturas, pero una vez que veías que podían moverse, cambiabas de opinión.

Naruto no se impresiono… O al menos no tanto como lo habría estado alguien como su compañera Sakura. La razón de ello es que el rubio ya estaba al tanto de que los muertos podían moverse por cuenta propia si no se les enterraba apropiadamente. Tenía entendido que era algo que tenía que ver con la Niebla, pero por desgracia esa era otra explicación a la que no había prestado atención.

Normalmente a los "muertos vivientes" se les trataba como monstruos, pero como estos no lo atacaron ni a él ni a Mimi, Naruto siguió caminado con relativa tranquilidad.

Una vez que los jóvenes entraron al interior del castillo, el rubio pudo constatar lo que creía. Quien le había convocado era alguien ridículamente rica. El solo recibidor del lugar parecía ser más grande que el edificio del Hokage y eso era decir mucho.

El suelo estaba cubierto por una fina alfombra de color rojo, las paredes tenía un papel tapiz de elegante diseño y el recinto estaba iluminado por enormes lámparas antiguas. En un fugaz pensamiento malicioso para sí mismo, Naruto llego a creer que la razón por la cual lo habían convocado a ese sitio, era simplemente para sacarlo a patadas. Después de todo, el era la única cosa que estaba completamente fuera de lugar en ese elegante castillo. No sería de extrañarse que alguien quisiera burlarse de tal hecho.

Tras una larga caminata, pues en serio que el castillo era ridículamente grande, Naruto y Mimi llegaron a un salón tipo estudio. El cual, para el pesar del chico, también hacia palidecer a la oficina que poseía Hiruzen.

El espacio del recinto no solo era mucho mayor, sino que se veía mucho más lujoso y cómodo por la tapicería que poseía. Entre los artilugios que podían visualizarse en el lugar estaban un mini-bar completamente equipado, varios televisores de pantalla plana, una chimenea bastante espaciosa, una mesa de billar y muchas otras cosas que Naruto no conocía, pero que le parecieron bastante caras.

-Hemos llegado, mi señora. Aquí esta Naruto Uzumaki, tal y como me lo pidió-dijo Mimi haciendo una reverencia hacia el fondo del salón, en donde había un escritorio, una enorme silla que estaba volteada de espaldas.

-Has hecho, bien. Ahora déjanos-fue el seco comentario de la mujer que aparentemente estaba en aquel asiento.

-A sus órdenes-dijo la peliplateada, cerrando las puertas del recinto con su salida.

-Tú. Acércate-dijo la mujer, provocando que Naruto bufara con cierto fastidio. Que un desconocido le estuviera dando órdenes tan a la ligera no era algo de su agrado. -¡Ahora!-reclamo la mujer.

-Sí, sí. Ya voy-dijo el rubio acercándose despreocupadamente al escritorio.-Aquí estoy.

-Siéntate.

Naruto entonces tomo asiento en las sillas que estaban frente al mueble de caoba.

–Entonces…..Tengo entendido que me mando a buscar.

-En efecto-dijo la mujer entonces volteando su asiento.

Se trataba de una mujer cuya edad no debía superar los treinta años. De largo cabello rubio, tanto que debía llegar hasta al menos la parte inferior de su espalda. Sus ojos eran de color rojo y Naruto podía afirmar con toda seguridad que ella poseía la expresión más seria de todo el mundo.

Así mismo, su vestimenta era la más reveladora que Naruto había visto en su vida. Tanto así que el chico considero bastaba con usarla en un **Henge** para provocar que el viejo Hiruzen pasara una temporada en el hospital.

Consistía en un top negro con un diseño de cuernos rojos en donde sería el escote, unos guardabrazos negros con plumas rojas añadidas en los codos y un bikini de color negro.

Básicamente era un atuendo por el cual Naruto agradecía estar sentado. De lo contrario pasaría por un momento incomodo.

-Naruto Uzumaki-dijo la rubia viendo el contenido de una carpeta que tomo en sus manos. -En verdad no puedo concebir como alguien pudo ponerle a un niño un nombre tan tonto

-¡Hey! ¡Mi nombre no tiene nada de malo!-reclamo el mencionado.

-A parte de presentar una tonta redundancia, resulta ridículo que tu nombre este basado en el ingrediente de una sopa barata-sentencio la ojirroja.

-¡El ramen no tiene nada de malo!

-Siendo que es aparentemente la causa de altura tan corta, tengo que diferir.

-Tsk-expreso Naruto con frustración. Primero había sido Tazuna y ahora esa desconocida. ¿En verdad eran tan bajo?

-Mmmmm. Esto es… decepcionante-dijo la rubia dirigiéndole una mirada patibularia al chico. –¿El ultimo de promoción? ¿Qué patética excusa tiene ante semejante desfachatez?

-Hey, hey. ¿Cómo supo eso? Y más importante. ¿A qué vienen todos esos comentarios?-reclamo el chico. –Vine aquí porque me ofrecieron información importante sobre mí. No a recibir críticas de una persona que no conozco.

-Extraña o no, mis críticas son perfectamente validas. Es inimaginable que el portador del Kyubi y herederos de los clanes Senju y Uzumaki sea un Shinobi tan mediocre-dijo la rubia en tono de regaño.

-¿Cómo sabe eso?-dijo Naruto en referencia a lo del Kyubi. Respecto a lo de pertenecer a clan Senju y Uzumaki, el chico sintió bastante desconcierto y curiosidad.

-¿Sobre el Kyubi? Sencillo. El ser que reposa en ti no puede pasar desapercibido a mis sentidos.

-¿Y qué pasa con lo otro? ¿Cómo que pertenezco a clan Senju? ¿No era el clan del Shodaime y Nindaime Hokage? Además, los Uzumaki no son un clan. Eso es solo un apellido que me dieron en el orfanato.

-¿Entonces no lo sabes? Hmmm-dijo la rubia mostrándose pensativa. -Eso explica mucho. Si el idiota del Sandaime te oculto tu herencia, no es de extrañar que seas un completo desastre en este momento.

-¿¡Que!? ¿Qué me oculto el viejo?-dijo Naruto deseoso de escuchar lo que iba a decir la mujer. No tenía que dudar sobre el hecho de que Hiruzen le estuviera ocultando algo. Si ya le había escondido lo del Kuybi, nada evitaba que hiciera lo mismo con otras cosas.

-No tan rápido-dijo la rubia dedicándole una mirada a Naruto. –Antes de que te diga todo lo referente a tu herencia ninja, primero debes escuchar lo referente a tu otra herencia.

-¿Otra herencia? ¿A qué se refiere?

-¿Qué pensarías si te dijera que no eres un humano como crees serlo?

-Eso es ridículo. Iruka-sensei me dijo que no soy monstruo solo por tener al Kyubi conmigo.

-No me refiero a algo tan bajo como un Bijuu-dijo la ojirroja poniéndose de pie, para luego desplegar diez alas de murciélago de su espalda.-Me refiero a un Demonio.

-¿¡Que rayos!?-dijo Naruto cayéndose para atrás.

-Supongo que en tu pequeña aldea no les han enseñado nada sobre las Tres Facciones-dijo la mujer tomando asiento de nuevo, ocultando sus alas en el proceso.

-¿Las tres qué?-dijo el Uzumaki recomponiéndose a medias, pues ahora estaba bastante nervioso en esa habitación.

-Urgh. Típico. Luego arreglare que tu falta de cultura sea corregida, pero por el momento tocare el tema que nos interesa. Yo soy una Demonio. Un ser maligno cuya razón de ser esta satisfacer mis ambiciones y deseos, a la vez que corrompo y destruyo todo lo que me molesta.

-¿¡Entonces que te diferencia de un monstruo!?

-Para los humanos puede parecer que solo un asunto de perspectiva, pero la verdad es que para los Demonios, los humanos no son otra cosa que peones que sirven a nuestros intereses.

-No entiendo como eso podría cambiar mi opinión.

-No son mis palabras las que cambiaran tu opinión, sino tu mismo al percatarte de tu posición.

-¿Eh?-dijo Naruto percatándose que tenía algo saliendo de la espalda. -¡Ehhh!-expreso al darse cuenta que era un par de alas como las que tenia la mujer. Acto seguido el chico empezó a revolcarse como loco.

Ignorando el arrebato del chico, la mujer continúo con su explicación. -La razón por la que mande a llamar fue porque por fin accediste al Chakra de la bestia que reside en ti. Si bien ese hecho en sí no me interesa, sabía que eso sería suficiente para despertar la sangre de Demonio que yacía dormida en ti. Mi demostración simplemente la incito a salir de forma definitiva.

-¡Esto es ridículo!-dijo Naruto deteniéndose frente escritorio y estrellando sus manos sobre él. -¿Cómo vas decirme de repente que soy un Demonio? ¿Quieres decir que mis padres no eran humanos?

-Solo uno de ellos. Tu padre si era humano y es de donde sacas gran parte de tu linaje Shinobi-dijo la mujer haciéndole un juego de miradas a Naruto para que volviera a tomar asiento. Siendo que estaba en la parte que más le interesaba, el chico le hizo caso. –El nombre de tu padre era Minato Namikaze. Posiblemente lo conozcas mejor como el Yondaime Hokage.

-¿El Yondaime?-dijo Naruto al tiempo en que varias incógnitas eran respondidas en su propia mente. –Pero si el Yondaime fue el que encerró al Kyubi dentro de mí….. ¿Entonces fue mi padre quien me hizo un Jinchuriki?-dijo el rubio profundamente conmocionado.

-Es una costumbre entre las aldeas ninja que los Bijuu sean sellados en un pariente o conocido cercano del Hokage. Es un poder demasiado grande como para confiárselo a un huérfano cualquiera como el Sandaime te habrá hecho pensar.

-¿¡El viejo Hiruzen supo quien era mi padre todo este tiempo!?

-Seria un remedo de Kage si no lo hubiera sabido.

-…..-Naruto solo pudo enmudecer ante la revelación.

-No me esforzare en justificarlo, pero lo más probable es que lo haya hecho a favor de que los enemigos de tu padre no supieran de ti. Tu padre no era una persona grata para aldeas como Iwa y Kumo.

-Eso no lo justifica.

-En efecto. Su silencio te privo de valiosos años de estudio que pudieron ser usados para desarrollar las habilidades que tienes dentro de ti. Un ejemplo es la ascendencia Senju que tenía tu padre.

-¿Mi padre era familia del Shodaime?

-Así es. Para ser exactos, el era nieto de Tobirama Senju. Puede que no se una posición muy privilegiada para muchos, pero sigue siendo un vinculo con un linaje por el que muchas aldeas matarían.

-Puedo imaginármelo-dijo Naruto. –¿Eso quiere decir que esa herencia Uzumaki de la que habla viene por parte de mi madre?

-No. Tu parte Uzumaki es simplemente un añadido que pude arreglar en tu concepción.

-Espere… ¿Eso quiere decir que usted es?

-¿Hasta ahora te das cuentas? Pensé que ya lo habías figurado-dijo la mujer con una mirada de contrariedad. –Mi nombre es Amanda Lucifer y soy tu madre, Naruto Uzumaki-dijo la rubia sin cambiar en ningún momento su impasible expresión.

-P-pero…-dijo Naruto sin poder articular lo que quería decir. Eran muchas las emociones que salieron en ese momento. Primero estaba la emoción de saber que tenia familia viva. Luego estaba la incredulidad que su madre era un ser diabólico como decían que era el Kyubi. También estaba una vergüenza que provocaría que visitara un templo en el futuro para limpiar unos sucios pensamientos, pero eso era lo de menos. Si antes todos sus sentimientos de frustración e ira iban hacia Hiruzen por mentirle, ahora estos habían sido redirigidos hacia la Lucifer que le había abandonado.

-¿Quieres preguntarme donde estuve todo este tiempo? ¿Por qué nunca fui por ti? S ese es el caso, puedo responder a tus preguntas.

-…..-el rubio entonces guardo silencio porque a decir verdad, si quería escuchar los argumentos de su recién presentada madre.

-No me agrandan los niños-dijo Amanda, al tiempo en que recordaba su teoría de que tenía unos muy malos padres. –Tengo una agenda muy ocupada y no podía entretenerme en nimiedades como la maternidad. Ahora que veo tan triste ha sido tu progreso como Shinobi, certifico que tenía la razón.

-¿¡Y que querías que hiciera!?- reclamo Naruto. -No es como si hubiera tenido las facilidades para entrenarme en el Shinobi que dices que debo ser.

-Explícate.

-No sé si lo sabes, pero no siempre tuve un apartamento. Pase mi vida en un orfanato hasta que pude enlistarme en la academia. El viejo me daba dinero cierto, pero apenas si me alcanzaba para la comida. No podía darme el lujo de comprar libros o equipo ninja para entrenar.

-¿Y eso te impidió que consiguieras lo que necesitabas?

-Así es. No es como si fuera a conseguirlas robándolas.

-Curioso que lo comentes. Según la información que tengo aquí, tú robaste el Pergamino Prohibido que se guardaba en la torre del Hokage-dijo Amanda viendo el archivo que tenia. –Al parecer lo hiciste porque así podrías graduarte como Genin.

-E-eso fue una trampa que me pusieron-dijo el chico, recordando el incidente con Mizuki.

-Trampa o no, tú no pusiste muchos peros al momento de tomarla. Dudo mucho que no pensaras por un momento en que tomar el Pergamino Prohibido era un delito muy serio.

-Yo…yo en verdad quería convertirme en un Genin-dijo Naruto, ahora comprendiendo que había cometido una ofensa muy seria en esa ocasión. Fue muy afortunado al no ser encarcelado por ello.

-Las disculpas son inaceptables. Especialmente por lo que hiciste-dijo Amanda pasando a ver a Naruto. –Si un Demonio quiere algo, lo consigue y ya. No necesita esperar por el permiso de otros.

-…. ¿¡Entonces dime qué quieres conmigo!?-reclamo Naruto. –Por lo que has dicho debo pensar que para ti soy solo una herramienta o algo por estilo-dijo el rubio recordando el caso de Haku.

-Estas en lo correcto, aunque no veo el porqué de tu arrebato. Como Shinobi ya deberías estar familiarizado con el hecho de que solo eres el soldado desechable de otros.

-¡No me convertí en Shinobi para ser el soldado de otros! ¡Me hice Shinobi para convertirte en Hokage!-dijo poniéndose de pie con el pecho en alto.

-¿Hokage? ¿En serio crees que un mocoso con habilidades tan mediocres puede aspirar a un puesto como ese.

-¡Puede que no haya comenzado con el buen pie, pero declaro con toda seguridad que convertiré en Hokage! ¡No importa lo que digas tu o cualquier otro creído!-dijo el chico viendo desafiantemente a la ojirroja.

-…..-Amanda no dijo nada, mas mantuvo una mirada fija hacia el chico probar el compromiso que tenia con sus palabras.

-¿No vas decir nada?

-No tengo porque hacerlo. Tu ya has expuesto tu punto-dijo la mujer poniéndose de pie. –Para entonces ponerse de espaldas a Naruto y ver a través del ventanal que tenía tras su escrito. –Si bien me decepciona tu desarrollo actual, al menos tengo que reconocer que tienes tus metas bien ubicadas. Sería intolerable que te hubieras convertido en Shinobi únicamente para algo tan estúpido como proteger a tu aldea. Eso no va con gente como nosotros.

-¿Entonces que se supone que se nos conviene?-pregunto Naruto con escepticismo.

-El control-dijo Amanda con firmeza. -Somos seres superiores a todos los demás. Es nuestro derecho de sangre poner a todos bajo nuestro mando.

-….. No creo que ser Hokage esté relacionado con el control. Se supone que el Hokage deber ser el Shinobi más respetado de la aldea…

-No tomes el ejemplo del blandengue Sandaime-intervino la rubia. –Sarutobi ha olvidado que el verdadero respeto se gana a través de férreo puño de hierro y no por sus débiles políticas administrativas. No me extrañaría que uno de estos días sea apuñalado por la espalda por un conocido.

-Como sea-dijo Naruto restándole importancia al asunto.

-El punto aquí es que tú no naciste para ser un fracaso de gobernante como tus antecesores. Como Lucifer estas obligado a mostrar a los demás quien es que manda.

-¿No estarás diciéndome que soy un príncipe o algo así, verdad?

-Desgraciadamente para nosotros, nuestra casta no cuenta con el debido puesto que nos corresponde. Sin embargo, puedo asegurarte que si sigues la agenda que he previsto, ostentaras una posición que sobrepasa a cualquiera que hayas imaginado.

-No creo que haya algo mejor que ser Hokage.

-Ya han habido cuatro Hokage y posiblemente habrán otros más antes de que tú tengas una oportunidad para aspirar a ese puesto. ¿Dime entonces que merito hay en una posición tan ocupada?-explico la Lucifer. –Haz lo que te digo y te convertiré en el Kage de todas las aldeas elementales.

-¿E-eso se puede?

-Que ningún humano se haya atrevido a hacerlo, no quiere decir que tú no puedas lograrlo.

-… ¿Y exactamente qué es lo que querrías de mi?-dijo Naruto mostrando un "ligero" interés en cuales fueran los planes de su madre. Ser Hokage era lo que anhelaba, pero una posición mayor a esa no podía ser tan mala.

-En tu estado actual no puedes hacer nada por mí. Tu entrenamiento está muy por debajo de lo que debería estar. Antes de que puedas ser el soldado que aspiro, necesitas recuperar el tiempo perdido y ponerte al día con el linaje que posees. No solo tienes que refinar tu Ninjutsu, sino que debes aprender sobre tus poderes demoniacos, el manejo de la magia y instruirte en las múltiples formas de combate que usan los humanos ajenos a tu aldea.

-No tengo ningún problema con ello-dijo Naruto simulando indiferencia, ya que la verdad estaba muy emocionado por eso ultimo.

Aun cuando no le gustaran las condiciones en que presentaban, rechazar ese entrenamiento que le ofrecían era una locura para Naruto. Ahora que sabía que era un Demonio, seguramente muchas cosas cambiarían en su vida. Por ello pregunto sobre algo que le causaba curiosidad.

-¿Supongo que para ese entrenamiento tendría que mudarme a este lugar, no?

-En efecto. Te trasladaras al castillo para poder dirigir adecuadamente tu formación. Mimi se encargara de asistirte en el proceso-dijo la rubia al tiempo que las puertas de la habitación se habrían y aparecía la mencionada.

-Entonces, ¿eso es todo?-dijo Naruto expresando cierto descaro. –De repente apareces luego de 12 años y ahora tengo que seguir todas tus órdenes.

-Pronto aprenderás que estoy siendo bastante paciente y considerada contigo. A pesar de que has comenzado con el pie izquierdo, aun creo que puedes reivindicarte y mostrar que no eres un fracaso como los que te anteceden en esta familia.

-Hmp-expreso el chico en un bufido de molestia.

-Y déjame advertirte algo-dijo Amanda volteándose hacia Naruto. –No soy del tipo de personas que tolera el fracaso-dijo ella posando su vista en el extremo contrario del recinto.

Naruto instintivamente se volteo y entonces vio que al lado de la puerta había dos cuadros. El primero de ellos era bastante normal, pues parecía ser un simple retrato familiar. Allí se encontraban posando un hombre de mediana edad, de cabello y barba plateados, junto con un niño y una niña de unos ocho o diez años. El niño era muy parecido al hombre y la niña parecía ser su madre de joven, con lo que Naruto intuyo que los del retrato eran Amanda con su posible abuelo y tío.

Esto último era más o menos dudoso, pues el otro cuadro mostraba una escena que contradecía que existiera tal relación. Los personajes del cuadro anterior volvían a ser los protagonistas de la escena, con edades superiores y con un contexto completamente diferente. Quien posiblemente era su tío ahora yacía tirado en el suelo, desangrándose por una puñalada en la espalda. Para el pesar de Naruto, la autora del ataque no era otra que su madre, desplegando las mismas alas de Demonio que le había mostrado hacia poco. Como cereza en el pastel, en el fondo del cuadro podía verse a su "abuelo" riéndose de lo ocurrido.

Resumiendo los hechos, Naruto estaba en una familia de dementes.

-El otro vástago de mi padre cometió el error de ser un estorbo sin remedio. Si te haces fuerte, haces lo que digo y cumples con tus propias metas, tú no tendrás que terminar como él.

Con eso dicho, la Lucifer volvió a voltearse, al tiempo que Mimi pedía a Naruto que le siguiera. El chico atendió al llamado y dejo la habitación, lamentando enormemente tener tan mala suerte con su vida. Si hubiera sabido que su familia estaría llena de idiotas insensibles, no la hubiera pedido con tanto fervor.

* * *

Fin de capitulo.

….Y aquí les dejo una nueva historia.

Lo peor de todo es que estará ni siquiera es una de las que planeaba para Naruto en marco de las historia DxD Fantasy. Sin embargo la musa llego y no pudo ser detenida. Ustedes entenderán.

En fin. Esta será una de un Naruto Lucifer Uzumaki Senju Namikaze, siendo cada uno de los apellidos completamente legitimo. Se preguntaran como eso es posible. Con los de Minato no hay nada que explicar, pero seguro se preguntaran quien es la madre verdadera de Naruto. Si es Kushina o Amanda. La respuesta no es sencilla, pues ambas lo son. ¿Cómo? Solo diré que a Kushina le hicieron un Netori brutal.

Ahora aclarando quien es quien. Amanda es naturalmente una OC, pero está basada es un personaje que…..técnicamente es un OOC. La homologo de Amanda es Mandy del Webcomic Grim Tales, que a su vez está basado en el programa Las Sombrías Aventuras de Billy y Mandy. Opte que su nombre original fuera Amanda y no Mandy, porque este último no suena como un nombre propio que tendría una Demonio como ella. Si comprueban la etimología del nombre, se darán de cuenta que es una completa ironía, pero justamente por eso me cautivo más la idea del cambio. En todo caso, ya podrán imaginarse que tan jodido esta Naruto con esa madre.

En la otra mano, Mimi estaba basada en la Akuma homónima de DGrayman que servía a Lulu Bell. Su apariencia me pareció ideal para tener a otra Lucifuge en la historia. Aclaro que no es un intento de tener un sustito para Grayfia. Si hubiera deseado eso, hubiera elegido a Maria Naruse de Shinmai Mao no Testament para el papel.

Eso es todo lo que tengo que decir por el momento. Nos leemos luego.


	2. Chapter 2

**DxD Fantasy - A Devil Ninja**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 2**

Naruto no era masoquista, pero por tercera vez en lo que iba de noche opto por pellizcarse el rostro para certificar que no estaba soñando ni nada por estilo. Actualmente estaba en su nueva habitación y todavía no podía procesar todas las cosas que había descubierto recientemente. Todo había sido tan repentino que no parecía real. Una parte de él quería aceptarlo con bombos y platillos, mientras que otra todavía tenía sentimientos muy encontrados.

El asunto más incomodo era sin dudar a luces su madre, sin embargo no tenía caso que lo pusiera en discusión. Ella tenía pruebas muy solidas a su favor, como lo era el detalle que era una Demonio como él, y no tenia con quien intentar rebatirlo. Hiruzen que era única la persona con quien podría hablar, ya no era el ser de absoluta confianza con el que siempre había contado. No se podía poner en entredicho que él había estado ocultándole cosas muy importantes, por lo que no era el más ideal para tener una charla que le ayudara a poner en orden sus ideas.

El siguiente punto a tratar era su carencia de humanidad. Naruto se quito la camisa y constato frente a un espejo como el par de alas de hace un rato en efecto salían de su espalda. La verdad es que no había de qué quejarse. Si se comparaba con los Oni y los Ghouls, el no tenía nada de malo. Las alas de murciélago era un detalle ínfimo frente a las descripciones de espanto que solía hacer las personas de otros monstruos demoniacos. Siendo que además el ya había llamado niño demonio por un largo tiempo, la verdad sobre su ser no era tan dura como sonaba.

Tenía ciertas dudas con ese plan de convertirse en el Kage de todas las aldeas ninja. Si bien no podía negar que era una idea genial, sonaba exageradamente difícil. Seguramente tendría que esforzarse unas cien veces más para lograr ese objetivo. Claro que la recompensa lo valdría. No solo seria reconocido por Konoha, sino por todos los ninja del continente.

Naruto sabía que lo más probable era que había una trampa en el asunto. La actitud que le había mostrado su madre le daba fe de ello. Sin embargo, el no iba a perder la oportunidad que se le estaba presentando. Quien sabe cuántos años le tomaría alcanzar una posición como aquella si solo dependía de su actual fuerza y habilidad. Si bien el no dudaba en que eventualmente alcanzaría el nivel necesario para sus metas originales, estos seguramente palidecerían frente a lo que ahora podía alcanzar.

Había otras cuestiones que perturbaban al rubio, pero estas tuvieron que ser puestas en espera debido a que alguien toco la puerta de su habitación. El chico se apresuro en volverse a poner su camisa y indicar a la persona que pasara, la cual resulto ser Mimi.

-Espero que le haya gustado su habitación, Naruto-sama-dijo la chica de cabello plateado conforme entraba al recinto.

-Bueno…-dijo Naruto girando su vista por el lugar.

La habitación era unas cuatro veces más grande que su apartamento, siendo su cama una bestialidad. Allí podían dormir cómodamente un par de Oni y todavía quedaría espacio. Varios roperos se acomodaban en las paredes y el espejo que había usado era tres veces más alto que el dueño de la habitación. Respecto a la oficina de Amanda, la habitación era bastante sencilla, pero aun era el recinto adecuado para alguien de la realeza.

-Todo esta genial, pero lo siento algo soso.

-Podría encargarme de traer algunas de sus antiguas pertenecías para que sienta el sitio más a su gusto, pero en mi humilde opinión, considero que su madre lo encontraría contraproducente.

-Tienes razón. Después de todo, solo tengo basura en mi apartamento.

-La solución más adecuada a su diatriba es que adquiera nuevas pertenencias. Dado que ya no tendrá que cubrir sus gastos de alojo y alimentación, podrá centrarse en adquirir mejores pertenencias para su estancia.

-Bueno, no es como si mis misiones actuales dejen mucho dinero.

-Entonces debe velar por hacer otras cosas cuya recompensa sea más significativa. Aunque su interés esta con el sistema ninja, tal vez guste de conseguirse una licencia Hunter.

-¿Hunter? ¿Qué es eso?

-A su momento lo sabrá. Ahora mismo usted debe conocer a quienes le instruirán en el correcto uso de sus habilidades innatas.

-¿Hay otros en este castillo?

-Es correcto. La extensión del castillo Lucifer es más grande de lo que aparenta, por lo que no debe parecerle raro no toparse con nadie durante su estancia. Cada uno de los residentes tiene una dependencia propia y normalmente solo las abandonan cuando tienen que atender a las órdenes de la señora Amanda.

-Entiendo.

-Ahora, por favor sígame-dijo Mimi, para abandonar la habitación con la compañía de Naruto.

El chico nuevamente se vio expuesto a una irreal caminata, que le llevo a las afueras del castillo. Un espeso bosque de arboles con hojas negras se extendía con la zona, ocultando muy bien cualquier cosa que yaciera allí. Por el rubio se sorprendió cuando encontró una vistosa casa de dos pisos que se encontraba en el medio del bosque.

Si bien nunca había visto una, Naruto considero que esa residencia pertenecía a todas luces a una bruja, pues el techo tenía forma de sombrero cónico y había un sinfín de cosas siniestras en los alrededores del lugar tales como calaveras y plantas de extraña forma. El humo purpura que salía de las chimeneas también era indicio de que esa no era una casa normal. Mimi se acerco a su puerta y luego de avisar su llegada, entro al lugar pidiendo al rubio que también ingresara.

Sorprendentemente para el chico, el interior de la casa resulto ser bastante normal. Si bien la decoración no era similar a la que tenían los hogares de su aldea, tampoco era tan exótica o tenebrosa como uno esperaría que lo fuera. No obstante, no podía decirse lo mismo de quienes habitaban el lugar.

En la sala de la residencia, Naruto encontró a dos pelirrojas que aguardaban sentadas en un sillón. La primera era una exuberante mujer cuya vestimenta perfectamente encajaba en el perfil de la hechicera que uno podría esperar que viviera en aquella casa. Esta se componía de un manto negro que cubría una vestimenta igual de provocativa que la de Amanda y un sombrero del mismo tono. Además contaba con un masivo báculo hecho con partes de animal como astas y piel.

La otra presente parecía ser su hija, ya que compartían un sorprendente parecido, mas no compartía su código de vestimenta. La joven que no debía ser muy mayor que Naruto, vestía con una blusa modesta y un faldón. Ambas prendas de color blanco, con un estilo bastante conservador. La joven que tenía su cabello escarlata peinado en una trenza, relucía una parche medico sobre su ojo derecho. Además, en oposición a su madre que relucía una expresión de confianza y astucia, ella se veía incomoda y cohibida.

-Naruto-sama, déjeme presentarle a Irene Bune y a su hija Erza Bune-dijo Mimi presentando a ambas pelirrojas. –Lady Irene es la leal Bishop de madre. Es la experta en magia y encantamientos de nuestro grupo, por lo que será su tutora en estos temas y todos los saberes teóricos que debe aprender.

-Hola, ¿qué tal?-fue el saludo que le salió al Uzumaki. Realmente no sabía cómo tratar a las compañeras de su madre, así que les trato de la misma forma en que solía tratar a todo el mundo.

-Excepcional-dijo Irene poniéndose de pie frente al rubio. –Esperaba un gran potencial de ti, debido a la conexión que tienes con tu madre, pero tú en verdad superas las expectativas. Casi haces que lamente que el rojo en mi cabello sea solo una mera coincidencia con el clan que llevas en tu sangre-dijo la pelirroja entre lamiéndose los labios.

-¿Qué?-expreso Naruto, me dio perplejo con la mirada que tenia la mujer sobre su persona.

-A simple vista puede parecer que la sangre Uzumaki no es fuerte en ti, pero la verdad es que tiene mucho que ofrecer. Con la debida preparación y entrenamiento podemos sacar incluso lo que deberías ser capaz de usar.

-¿Cómo?

-Habilidades sensoriales, poderes curativos, manifestaciones tangibles de Chakra y sellado de alta precisión. Son solo unas de las pocas cosas que tú podrías aprender si ofreces sudor y sangre a tu formación. ¿Estarías dispuesto a hacerlo?

-¡Por supuesto! Estoy cansado de que las personas piensen que soy un fracasado que no tiene nada especial. Si tengo un poder único en mí, no descansare hasta aprenderlo.

-Me agrada ese entusiasmo. Espero un gran trabajo de tu parte, Naruto, yo por mi parte, te prestare todo mi apoyo, de la misma forma en que he asistido a tu madre.

-Muchas gracias.

-Cabe destacar que la formación que usted le impartirá a Naruto-sama es primordial, sin embargo debido a que el debe mantener un bajo perfil en su área de trabajo, Amanda-sama sugirió que se trabajara primero el área teórica-comento Mimi. -El área física estará a cargo de otro instructor por el momento.

-Si es así, no hay nada que pueda hacer-dijo Irene suspirando con fastidio. –Al menos que cuando llegue mi momento, podre aplicarme con toda seriedad. Me intriga que tipo de magia puede dominar un ser como este chico.

-Seguramente será algo que le complacerá. Ahora si nos disculpa, debemos partir a otra reunión-dijo la peliplateada, para luego abandonar el lugar junto con Naruto.

-Wow. Esa mujer sí que es imponente-comento el rubio a su acompañante.

-Acertada observación. Irene Bune no es alguien que deba ser subestimada. Ella sobrepasa fácilmente a las figuras que ustedes los ninja conocen como Kage.

-¿Tan fuerte es?

-Ella podría borrar varias aldeas como Konoha antes que uno de sus shinobi pudiera hacerle algún daño.

-Sorprendente.

-En efecto. No se puede esperar menos de alguien que parte de la corte de nuestra señora.

-Entonces tengo que asumir que ella es alguien muy fuerte, ¿verdad?

-Una vez más, está en lo correcto. Amanda-sama es una Demonio de clase suprema. Su poder fácilmente codea con los dioses.

-¿D-dioses? ¿Es en serio?

-Es natural que te sorprenda debido a que viene de un entorno donde la mayor amenaza son los Bijuu, pero la verdad es que ambos vivimos en un mundo donde los poderes de la creación y destrucción no esta tan alejados de los mortales-explico la Lucifuge.

-¿Es decir que es fácil conseguir poderes divinos?

-Fácil no es la palabra acertada. Simplemente se dice que es posible conseguir poderes inimaginables aplicándose celosamente, tirando de los hilos correctos o poseyendo mucha suerte.

-Ya veo. Es decir que aunque yo consiguiera volverme muy poderoso, tengo que temer de tener mucha competencia.

-Precisamente. Usted no es la única existencia irregular en este mundo. Allí afuera puede haber otras potencias que persiguen objetivos como el suyo o simplemente quieren enfrentarle por mero gusto.

-Urgh. Ya me imaginaba que esto no sería fácil.

-Por eso mismo su madre requiere de su asistencia. Ella sola es capaz de inimaginables cosas, pero con una competencia tan ferviente, ni ella no puede darse abasto para cubrir todo.

-O bien. Al menos eso me reconforta. Ahora que se que a pesar de que ella es muy fuerte, no puede todo por sí misma.

-Claro que ese solo es un comentario que yo estoy emitiendo a título personal en un improcedente acto de descaro. En lo posible le recomiendo que no lo traiga a colación en frente de su madre. Así como ella puede ser gentil con sus servidores, ella puede ser extremadamente cruel.

-Como que eso no lo quiero ver. Si no le dio la gana de verme en todos estos años, no sé que de otra cosa puede ser capaz.

-Sabia decisión.

La siguiente visita que tuvo Naruto fue a una de estilo tradicional, que se encontraba casi completamente destartalada. No era más grande que la casa de Irene, pero su diseño era mucho más simple. Tanto que la mayor parte del recinto estaba ocupado por un salón de entrenamiento.

En el centro del lugar se encontraba sentada una mujer no mayor de treinta, cuya vestimenta consistía en un haori gris y una minifalda de la misma tonalidad. Su cabello era gris como sus ojos, los cuales denotaban ojeras de cansancio. Estos casi hacían que Naruto le llamara anciana a gritos, mas su sentido de peligro hizo acto de presencia y le evito hacer tal acto. Esto debido a que la mujer portaba una nodachi sobre su regazo, la cual parecía estar lista para desenfundar ante la menor provocación.

El encuentro con la mujer fue mucho menos agradable que el que tuvo con Irene. La identificada como Karasuba era una de las Knight de Amanda y fungía como una de las asesinas de esta. Si había algo que la Lucifer quería ver eliminado con total seguridad, ella era la quien salía a cumplir con el cometido.

Apenas si se dio conversación entre los presentes. La mujer solo se limito a decir que Naruto estaba demasiado verde para poder aguantar el ritmo de entrenamiento al que ella le sometería y que solo le enseñaría algo de Kenjutsu cuando él pudiera manejar un arma por cuenta propia, cosa que ella esperaba que se diera en al menos 10 años. El rubio tomo aquello como un reto y le dijo que le esperara pronto, pues estaba determinado a entrenar en un tiempo mucho menor.

La siguiente visita fue peor que la anterior, ya que ni siquiera se dio en algo que pudiera llamarse casa. Se trataba de una simple cueva, con pocos implementos cotidianos. Allí habitaba una mujer que respondía al nombre de Derieri Leraje, la cual Naruto considero que entre todas, ella sin duda alguna era quien más se parecía a una Demonio. Solo en apariencia, pues en actitud su madre ganaba con mucha ventaja.

Aparentando veinte y tanto años, Derieri era una mujer bastante muscular. Solo estando por debajo de los bulldozer que Gatou tenía contratados. Su cabello era largo y de color naranja, con estilo picudo que superaba incluso al de Naruto. Era innecesario hablar de su vestimenta, pues esta era completamente nula. Derieri estaba completamente desnuda, aunque no estaba completamente expuesta debido a un amasijo de oscuridad que cubría las áreas estratégicas de su cuerpo y la totalidad de su brazo izquierdo, el cual era proporcionalmente más grande y monstruoso.

Derieri era una de las Rook del grupo y la mejor luchadora cuerpo a cuerpo de lugar, lo que la volvía la segunda tutora más importante para el Uzumaki. Al igual que Irene, ella no mostro problemas con el trabajo que tendría, aunque lo demostro de una forma peculiar.

"Mi trasero dice, eres un escuálido" fueron las palabras textuales con las que la Rook se refirió a Naruto, cosa que el naturalmente malinterpreto. La discusión entre ellos solo fue evitada por una rápida "traducción" por parte de Mimi, quien explico que lo quería decir Derieri era que Naruto estaba fuera de forma y necesitaba mucho entrenamiento fisico.

La pelinaranja constato que eso era lo quería decir y Naruto se relajo, aunque eso le llevo a pensar que Derieri no era la más lista del grupo.

El último destino del recorrido se dio en el sitio más tenebroso de toda el área. Se trataba de una extensión del castillo principal, la hacia la función de cuarteles militares de la dimensión. Esto era evidente porque el patio central del área, albergaba a un ingente número de soldados esqueléticos, que se encontraban formados en largas y numerosas hileras.

Todos ellos estaban armados y acorazados con imponentes armas y armaduras, haciéndole entender a Naruto que su madre poseía su propio ejército personal. Uno que haría temblar a cualquier shinobi no experimentado.

La autora del ejército en cuestión fue identificada como Scáthach, una hermosa mujer de largo cabello morado, que como era de esperarse, poseía una figura a la par de la de Amanda e Irene. Si bien su ropa no era tan reveladora, el hecho de que se tratara de traje de cuerpo completo que delineaba muy bien su voluptuosa figura, hacia que ella fuera igual de provocativa que el resto.

Ella fue presentada por mi Mimi como la Queen del grupo, lo que la volvía la segunda al mando del lugar. En caso de estar ausente Amanda, ella era quien daba las órdenes, aunque la maid comento que estas de todas formas serian concordantes con los deseos de la ama de todos los presentes.

Naruto no estuvo en contra, pues a la pelimorada le daba cierto aire de confianza. Mientras que las otras habitantes denotaban una evidente aura de peligro, Scáthach se veía bastante tranquila.

Lo único malo de ella, era que no seria exactamente una tutora. Más que hacer de guía, Scáthach simplemente se daría a la tarea de darle a Naruto las pruebas necesarias para medir sus progresos.

Una vez terminadas las presentaciones, Mimi volvió a guiar a Naruto hacia su cuarto, momento en que el chico aprovecho para hacer una preguntar por una de las incógnitas que le estaban incomodando desde hace un rato.

-¿A qué vienen los títulos que tienen mis tutoras? ¿Acaso son rangos o algo por estilo?-pregunto el rubio.

-Más que un rango, denotan una posición-dijo Mimi antes de detenerse a explicar. –En la sociedad demoniaca moderna, es común que los Demonios de alto rango tengan lo que se denomina sequito o Nobleza, un grupo de confianza que responde única y exclusivamente al amo que los reúne.

-Pero eso no explica de donde vienen esos nombres.

-Las Noblezas se originan por un objeto mágico llamado Evil Piece. Dicho artefacto tiene la cualidad única de poder reencarnar a cualquier ser, con excepción de los dioses, en un Demonio-explico la maid, sorprendiendo a Naruto. –Pero no cualquier Demonio. El reencarnado tiene habilidades únicas en relación a sus contrapartes puras. Los Knight tienen mayor velocidad, los Bishop ven mejorada su magia, Los Rook tienen más ataque y defensa, y finalmente las Queen tienen una combinación de las anteriores. También existe una quinta pieza de nombre Pawn, que si bien no ofrece ninguna mejora en el primer instante, tiene la posibilidad de otorgar el poder de las otras con las condiciones adecuadas.

-Genial-dijo Naruto pensando en las grandes ventajas que tenían esos objetos. –Espera. ¿Eso significa que esas mujeres no eran Demonios?

-Solo parcialmente. Lady Bune y Lady Leraje son Demonios puros, pero tomaron las Evil Piece de parte de nuestra señora como prueba de su lealtad. Si bien no son instrumentos de obediencia absoluta, las Evil Piece establecen un vínculo entre el amo y sus sirvientes. El primero controla al segundo y este debe obedecer a menos que quiera ser reducido a un monstruo.

-Ok. Eso acaba de quitarme las ganas de conseguir una-dijo Naruto con desagrado.

-Como miembro de la ilustre familia Lucifer, usted jamás debería verse a sí mismo como el esclavo de alguien. Sus deberían estar en conseguir su propio sequito que gobernar.

-No sé si eso sea lo mío.

-Le recomiendo que lo reconsidere. Usted tiene una oportunidad única frente a otros Demonios con un linaje como el suyo. Las casas antiguas como la casa Lucifer, no aprueban el uso de la Evil Piece, debido a que lo ven como una ofensa a la raza de los Demonios. La señora Amanda es bastante liberal en esos aspectos y opta por usar cualquier medio disponible para conseguir sus objetivos, lo que causa que tenga una Nobleza para su use y disfrute.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso ultimo?

-No es un tema del que yo, una simple sirvienta, deba hablar.

-Urgh. Ya que. Me parece que de todas formas sabré del tema luego.

-En efecto. El hecho de que la señora Amanda no le haya convertido en una pieza de poderosa Nobleza, indica que lo ve como candidato a que tenga una propia.

-Eso es en cierta forma alentador.

-Claro que todo dependerá de su desempeño-dijo la Lucifuge, para volver a caminar. –Ahora déjeme explicarle unos aspectos importantes de su entrenamiento. Aunque a la señora Amanda le gustaría que usted permaneciera en esta dimensión por un tiempo indefinido, su vida en Konoha debe continuar para no levantar sospechas y que pueda seguir operando en la región sin contratiempos.

-¿Y como se supone que hare eso?

-Esta dimensión está completamente desconectada del mundo humano, así que es posible alterar el paso del tiempo en ella con los medios indicados. Lady Bune se encargara de que mientras usted esté presente, el tiempo aquí se vea dilatado al punto en que una hora en el exterior, significara un día aquí. Esto en pocas palabras significa, que usted puede convertir sus acostumbradas sietes horas de sueño en una semana para entrenar.

-¿¡Entonces no tendré tiempo para descansar!?

-Por supuesto que lo tendrá Su semana de entrenamiento tendrá momentos para comer, asearse y dormir. Cualquier tipo de recreación deberá ser dejada para su tiempo en el mundo humano, aunque de tener mucho tiempo libre, se pedirá que venga a invertirlo en este lugar.

-¿Es necesario?-dijo un Naruto, algo descolado. –Estoy sacando la cuenta y todo parece indicar que voy a terminar entrenando el equivalente de un mes y medio en tan solo una semana.

-Lo que es mínimo para todo lo que necesita para cumplir los estándares de su madre. Como Demonio su esperanza de vida es de diez mil años, lo que significa que puede invertir su tiempo en cuestiones que consumirían la vida de cualquier mortal. Considérese afortunado de que se le dé la gracia de solo experimentar entrenamientos de una semana, a favor de que se vaya acostumbrado a su muy longeva vida.

-Urgh. Creo que voy a robarle su frase a Shikamaru. Esto será problemático.

* * *

Y aquí dejo un nuevo capítulo. Tuve algunos problemas porque no me decidía por quienes serian las súbditas de Amanda. No podía ser cualquiera, porque debían ser mujeres que no fueran del bando de los buenos, no fueran unas jovencitas y que tuvieran cierto nivel de poder. (La excepción es Scáthach, quien bien puede ser considerada como neutral).

 **Fraxures** : Thanks. Naruto is not going out. And yes, and can add Mordred. Actually is perfect.

 **omega9028** : Tal vez. Lo único seguro es que Junior está completamente fuera del tema. Tengo planes para él y seria discordante incluirlo.

 **Alex-Flyppy**. Gracias. Tal vez su relación mejore, pero ni chiste se va a ver una escena como la del manga 504 de Naruto.

 **dracodf23** : que bueno.

 **enumeaelish666** : Ninguna de esas. Ella aplico un plan que pondría orgulloso a su padre. En cuanto a las escalas de poder de los ninja, lo máximo que puede llegar es al nivel de Demonio Alto. Eso claro, si no tienen acceso a un arma sagrada o un Sacred Gear. Coincido contigo con los otros seres.

El problema de trabajar con el pasado es que se conocen muy pocos demonios de esa era. Esta el volumen 0 de DxD, pero aun no ha sido completamente publicado como para conocerlo a detalle. De todas formas, no planeo seguir el canon como para que Rias sea amigable con Naruto.

Ciertamente es imposible que se dé una relación madre-hijo normal y que deje a Minny fuera del paquete. Aun cuando ella seguramente traerá sangre a la historia.

 **Elchabon** : Gracias por el aliento.

 **Bladetri** : Gracias.

Sin más que decir, me despido.


	3. Chapter 3

**DxD Fantasy - A Devil Ninja**

No me pertenece Naruto, Highschool DxD, ni ninguno de los personajes y elementos de otras fuentes presentes.

 **Capitulo 3**

-{Naruto, el objetivo está yendo a tu posición. Estate atento para atraparlo}-dijo Sakura a su compañero a través de un auricular.

-Zzzzzzzz

-{¿Naruto? ¿Escuchaste el mensaje?}

\- Zzzzzzzz

-{¡Naruto!}

-¿¡Eh!? ¿¡Qué!? ¿¡Cuando!? ¿Qué sucede?-respondió el chico sobresaltado.

-{¡El objetivo ya debe estar sobre ti! ¡Atrápalo!}- alerto Sakura.

-¿Eh? ¡S-si!... ¡Está justo aquí!

-¡Miauu!

 **[Más tarde]**

-Bien hecho, equipo. Nuevamente han podido atrapar a Tora en el tiempo esperado-dijo Kakashi al grupo a su cargo, cuando estos le entregaron al objetivo en una jaula.

Naturalmente los tres jóvenes presentes, Satsuki, Sakura y Naruto tenían una expresión de fastidio por verse involucrado en la caza del endemoniado felino, mas este último era el que menos la evidenciaba, pues el cansancio era lo que dominaba en su rostro….Aparte de los zarpazos de Tora, claro.

-Mmmm. Oye, Naruto. ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?-dijo Kakashi al agotado Genin.

-Diga-respondió el rubio, casi que cabeceando.

-¿Puedo saber porque te has presentado a las ultimas misiones en ese estado tan agotado?

-¿Eh?

-Se nota que no has estado descansado apropiadamente.

-Lo siento, Kakashi-sensei. Es que he estado entrenando hasta tarde últimamente y no he podido dormir como quiero-se excuso el rubio.

-Hmpf. Esa excusa es muy poco creíble-dijo Satsuki prepotentemente.-Todos estos días has vuelto a tu casa apenas terminamos nuestras misiones y dudo mucho que puedas hacer allí algún entrenamiento que justifique el pobre desempeño que has estado mostrando.

-¡Hey! ¿Cómo sabes eso?-reclamo Naruto, viendo a la Uchiha con coleta.

-Simple curiosidad. Quise ver si la última misión te hizo ver lo débil que eres, pero por lo visto aun no quieres aceptarlo y nos has hecho nada para remediarlo.

-¡Grrr! ¡Yo soy muy fuerte! Que tú no puedas verlo, no es mi culpa.

-Ja. Ya quisieras que eso fuera verdad-dijo Satsuki viendo retadoramente al rubio.

-Déjame mostrarte que lo es-dijo Naruto, también en un tono desafiante.

-Ya basta ustedes dos-ordeno Kakashi. –Son compañeros de equipo. No deben pelear.

-¡Él/ella empezó!-dijeron ambos jóvenes.

-No importa quién lo haya empezado. El hecho aquí es que Satsuki tiene razón. Has estado descuidando tu entrenamiento, Naruto. No he visto avances tuyos desde la última misión.

-No es como si hubiéramos hecho algo importante para mostrar mis avances. Realmente no sé qué quiere ver en una tonta misión de atrapar gatos-contesto el Uzumaki.

-Luego de los hechos inesperados en que nos vimos, no podías esperar que tuviéramos otras misiones fuera de la aldea.

-Pensé que sería todo lo contrario.

-Necesito que estén más preparados para nuestra próxima misión.

-¿Y es que acaso no podríamos explorar un sitio más productivo como las áreas de entrenamiento de la aldea o los túneles?-dijo Satsuki. –He escuchado que hay brotes de monstruos.

-Supongo que no estaría mal que tuviéramos una misión de exterminación para variar-dijo. Déjenme informarme si hay un área apta para un grupo como ustedes y les avisare si procede una misión el día de mañana.

-Perfecto.

-Con tal de que no nos ponga a cazar ratas-dijo Naruto con fastidio.

-Si ese el enemigo que nos atañe, tendrán que soportarlo y ya. Ahora rompan filas y retírense a sus hogares. Quiero que estén bien descansados-dijo el peliplata viendo específicamente a Naruto.

-No puedo garantizarle nada.

Tras poner una expresión de incomodidad por la actitud del rubio, Kakashi dejo el lugar para entregar el paquete a su dueño. Naruto no dijo otra cosa y también abandono el lugar dejando a solas a sus compañeras.

-Bien. Hay que admitir que esto fue extraño-comento Sakura.

-Eso es precisamente lo que pienso. Naruto está ocultando algo de nosotros-le respondió la Uchiha.

-No ha de ser nada importante. Te recuerdo que es Naruto de quien hablamos.

-Tengo mis reservas. Siento algo raro en su apartamento y dudo que sea una tontería.

-Espera. ¿Tú en serio has estado espiándolo?

-Tsk. ¡No es lo que tú piensas!-remarco la pelinegra con enojo. –Lo que sucede es que hay algo en su apartamento que ha tomado su atención.

-No entiendo que podría ser. Naruto vive en un edificio bastante común y corriente.

-Lo sé, pero por alguna extraña razón hay algo allí hay algo raro.

-¿Qué?

-No es algo que vaya a discutir contigo.

-Grrr. ¿¡Entonces para que me comentas todo eso!?

-Vigilar a ese idiota es cansado y molesto. En caso de que veas algo sospechoso, me gustaría que me lo notificaras.

-¿Y no crees que yo opino lo mismo? ¿Para qué perdería mi tiempo con eso?

-Hazlo y considerare entrenar algún día contigo.

-¿Tú hablas en serio?

-Solo haces tú parte.

-Bien. Mantendré un ojo sobre Naruto.

-Cuento con tu apoyo-dijo la Uchiha para entonces retirarse.

Una vez sola, Sakura no pudo evitar emocionarse. Satsuki era la kunoichi más popular y fuerte de su generación. Si ella le daba algunos consejos para entrenar, seguramente podría conseguir atraer la atención de un shinobi guapo como el Hyuga que se había graduado un año antes que ella. Por tal razón decidió que le haría caso a la Uchiha. No empezaría a vigilar a Naruto ese día, pues tenía deberes pendientes, pero luego se comprometería con la labor asignada.

 **[En el apartamento de Naruto]**

-Urgh-expreso el rubio Uzumaki cuando atravesó el umbral de su hogar. Su perfil bajo no estaba funcionando tan bien como esperaba. El agotamiento que le dejaba su entrenamiento, mermaba el normal entusiasmo que siempre mostraba a todos. No es como si ahora que sabía muchas cosas él estuviera dispuesto a darle una sonrisa a todo el mundo, pero también debía evitar mostrar a alguien que estaba cambiando.

El chico entonces reposo por unos momentos, para luego recorrer su apartamento para verificar que estuviera vacio. También que reviso que todas las ventanas y cortinas estuvieran cerradas, y que varios implementos de entrenamientos de entrenamiento como kunai y pesas estuvieran dispersos por el suelo del lugar, para aparentar que él los había estado usando. Una vez todo asegurado, saco una copia de llave plateada que tenía Mimi y procedió a abrir el portal al castillo en donde ahora vivía.

Aunque técnicamente seguía habitando su apartamento, Naruto ya no hacía nada relevante en aquel cuchitril como para considerarlo su hogar. Todas sus actividades, aparte de las misiones, habían sido trasladadas a la dimensión alterna en donde vivía su madre, por lo que resultaba provechoso viajar hasta allí apenas llegaba de sus quehaceres habituales.

La primera semana fue tan dura que Naruto dudo en volver al lugar, sin embargo lo hizo porque sabía que estaría perdiendo su tiempo si solo atendía a las misiones de rango D que le asignaban diariamente.

Los días estaban divididos en cuatro partes en las cuales Naruto hacia dos cosas básicas. Estudiar y ejercitarse.

A primera hora, el empezaba con una fuerte rutina de ejercicios, la cual incluía desde maratónicos trotes hasta extremos levantamientos de peso. Si bien su condición como shinobi ya le ponía por encima de la media humana, la revelación de su linaje dejo por sentado que él era mucho más fuerte que el shinobi común. Por lo tanto, el requería de un esfuerzo más grande para elevar sus de por si altas características.

Irene tomaba su siguiente parte del día y se dedicaba a enseñarle a Naruto todo lo referente al mundo demoniaco y las habilidades intrínsecas de esta raza. También tocaba el tema de la magia, pero la hechicera opto por poner énfasis en el control del Poder Demoniaco, debido a que Naruto mostro problemas entendiendo todas las formulas que requería usar magia avanzada.

Luego del almuerzo, Naruto se dedicaba a estudiar lo propio del área shinobi y debía mostrar avances con cada sesión que tenia. Esto se resumía en mejorar su control de Chakra, dominar los jutsu básicos que le habían enseñado en la academia y aprender otros más.

La última parte era la más sencilla, pero al mismo tiempo la más difícil, pues implicaba un sparring con Derieri, donde el objetivo era asestar un golpe que lograr derribar a la Demonio.

Estaba permitido que el usara las técnicas que se le antojase, pero al final ninguna de ellas tenia mayor incidencia en el combate. Derieri era una peleadora demasiado hábil. Tanto que hacia palidecer el estilo de Kakashi que era bastante dinámico. Aun viéndose rodeada por clones, ella se las arreglaba para destruirlos a todos con un toque de dedo.

Incluso los hechizos ofensivos que Naruto había estado aprendiendo de Irene, no tenían ningún efecto en ella. La Demonio se los sacudía como si nada y siempre terminaba dándole un puñetazo al rubio que lo dejaba inmediatamente noqueado.

Esto frustraba a Naruto, pero al mismo lo motivaba a poner más esfuerzos al día siguiente. En algún momento lograría el objetivo y podría pasar al siguiente paso con la Leraje.

Amanda esperaba que ese momento llegase muy pronto. Ella había estado observando a su hijo desde las sombras y tenía algunos pensamientos difusos en cuanto a él. No sabía si sentirse complacida con el desempeño que estaba mostrando o muy cabreada con aquellos que no eran conscientes del potencial que tenía. Es decir, obviamente el tendría habilidades gracias a los linajes que tenía en su sangre. No obstante, la pericia y el ingenio para aprender técnicas y hechizos de forma rápida no era algo necesariamente hereditario.

Que Naruto pudiera aprender una técnica como el **Kagebushin** en una noche no era una casualidad. El también había dominado muy rápidamente los fundamentos sobre el Poder Demoniaco y la magia que le había impartido su Bishop. Todas eran cosas que cualquier mago de tercera categoría debía saber, pero igual no eran elementos que un completo principiante dominaría en solo tres semanas.

Hasta el momento Naruto había aprendido y dominado la triada básica de los hechizos elementales. **Fire, Blizard** y **Thunder**. Cada uno tenía el poder necesario para equipararse con jutsu de nivel C del sistema shinobi. Además, había empezado a experimentar con el Poder Demoniaco. Como su nombre lo indicaba, era exclusivo de los Demonios y tenía la particularidad de ser extremadamente maleable.

Cada Demonio era libre crear todo tipo de hechizos y técnicas a su antojo, aunque la mayoría palidecía frente a los que cada clan demoniaco poseía. Irene explico a Naruto que el poder de su clan, el Bune, consistía en dominar a los dragones y que el de Derieri, el Leraje, le permitía dominar la gravedad en una única forma. El rubio naturalmente pregunto si él tenía uno como Lucifer que era, sin embargo la pelirroja le explico que ella no tenía el derecho de explicárselo. Eventualmente lo sabría de su madre, pero de momento debía centrarse en desarrollar algo suyo.

La primera ocurrencia que tuvo Naruto fue reforzar sus **Kagebushin**. Esa era su técnica principal y resultaba molesto que pudieran ser destruidos con un golpe. Pensó que si lograba crear una variante que estuviera reforzada con poder demoniaco como el cuerpo de Derieri, el tendría una ventaja. Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero el chico tenía toda una semana para intentarlo.

Aunque al entusiasmo era aplaudible, a Amanda le fastidiaba que su hijo no mostrara esa diligencia antes. De haber visitado lugares como la biblioteca de la aldea o robado material de la academia ninja, el no sería considerado el genin más débil de su generación. Eso claro, ignorando el hecho de que era poseedor del Kyubi.

Este aspecto era algo que particularmente estresaba a la Lucifer. Por desgracia, ella no tenía a nadie entre sus filas que pudiera asistir a su hijo con el manejo del Kyubi. No era por negligencia, sino porque una persona con la habilidad de dominar un Bijuu era tan rara como aquellos que poseían un artefacto con el poder de matar a un dios. Los Bijuu eran tan o más volátiles que cualquier Dragón, y el hecho de su poder se pudiera usar de forma mucho más desmedida que el de las criaturas encerrados en los artefactos de dios, hacia que la proeza fuera aun mas difícil.

Amanda supo que tendría que poner mucho de su parte para encontrar una solución al problema. De lo contrario, su hijo perdería el control cuando accedería al poder de esa bestia casi divina.

-o-

-Muy bien equipo. ¿Están todos preparados?-pregunto Kakashi a los genin a su cargo.

-¡Sí!-dijeron todos al unisonó, con solo Sakura respondiendo con un tono desinflado.

La razón del desanimo de la pelirrosa, era que su equipo había tomando la misión de limpiar las cloacas de la aldea. No en el sentido literal de quitar la suciedad de la tuberías. Lo que ellos iban a hacer era deshacerse de cualquier criatura que habitara en aquel lugar.

Como en cualquier otra parte del mundo, Konoha era cubierta por espesa capa de mana, la cual recibía el nombre de Niebla. Está en condiciones normales resultaba prejudicial en seres vivos, ya que causaba todo tipo de mutaciones. Los humanos, como otras especies inteligentes, no eran tan afectados por este fenómeno. Sin embargo, corrían el riesgo de ser atacados por las criaturas que si lo eran. El Shodaime, consiente de este hecho, creo con su Mokuton una variedad especial de arboles que eran capaces de filtrar la Niebla directamente en el suelo, salvaguardo los alrededores de donde estuviera plantados los arboles en cuestión.

Por ello es que Konoha había pasado de una comunidad que literalmente se escondía en los arboles, a algo casi cercano a una ciudad. Los arboles de Hashirama se extendían hasta fuera de las fronteras del pueblo, permitiendo que incluso los granjeros fuera de las murallas contaran con cierta protección ante las amenazas. La vegetación era un bien extremadamente apreciado en Konoha, aunque no estaba exenta de riesgos.

Como es de esperarse, la Niebla filtrada tenía que ir a algún lado y ese lugar era el subsuelo de la aldea. Konoha no tenía un sistema de cavernas cuevas debajo de ella, sin embargo su expansión urbanística dio como resultado que esta estableciera un sistema de cloacas que casi se equiparaban a uno.

Ratas, cucarachas y demás seres rastreros habitaban aquellas profundidades y todo había cambiado a un nivel en el que una persona normal no podría lidiar. Si bien nadie en su sano bajaría allí sin una buena razón, igual de vez en cuando las criaturas salían de los drenajes y por lo tanto los shinobi de la aldea debían reducir su población todo lo posible. Lo sería ideal eliminarlas por completo, pero era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

Las cloacas fueron construidas con un modelo laberintico a fin de que ningún enemigo pudiera usarlo para infiltrarse en la aldea, así que resultaba un poco complicado explorarlas por completo.

No obstante, de todas formas los Genin eran enviados a ese lugar para que pudieran entrenarse antes de salir al mundo exterior. Kakashi debió haber hecho que su equipo tomara una misión como la presente hacia tiempo, pero… el aparentemente tenía algo en contra de los estándares.

-Para hoy nos han asignado matar un mínimo de 50 Ratas de Cloaca en el sector 15 del subterráneo. Deben cortarles las colas como prueba de caza, así que cada uno debe reunir las colas de sus presas y mantener al grupo al tanto del número que llevan.

-Esto es ridículo-comento Satsuki.

-La otra misión disponible era matar Giga-tigres en el Bosque de la Muerte y definitivamente ustedes no están listos para eso. Consideren esto como una oportunidad de hacer dinero. Un mercader hizo una petición de 10 caparazones de Cucaracha Nocturna, las cuales como supondrán también viven aquí. Dejare que el primero que las consiga y lo notifique se quede con toda la recompensa.

-¿Con que objetivo?-dijo Sakura con sarcasmo. -De todas formas voy a gastarme mi parte de la misión principal comprando jabón para quitarme el olor de este sitio-dijo con asco.

-Entonces querrán apresurarse en cumplir el objetivo-dijo Kakashi para entonces guiar a su equipo por la puerta de mantenimiento que daba al subsuelo de la aldea.

Nada mas bajaron, el grupo se topo con un par de las mencionadas Cucarachas Nocturnas. Eran iguales a sus homologas caseras….. Solo que del tamaño de un perro grande y con un veneno que podía corroer el concreto.

A Sakura se le encresparon los pelos nada mas vio al insecto, mientras que la reacción de Satsuki fue más violenta e inmediatamente soltó un **Katon: Gran Bola de Fuego** sobre los ahora achicharrados bichos.

-¿Mencione que los caparazones deben estar en buen estado?-dijo el Hatake mientras le corría una gota de sudor por la sien. –En fin, me parece que este será un buen ejercicio para ustedes. Les deseo suerte-dijo el peliplata para hacer un gesto de despedida y desaparecer.

-¿¡Que!? ¿¡En serio nos dejara solos en este lugar!?-reclamo Sakura. -¿Qué pasara si nos perdemos?

-Un miembro del clan Hyuga podría encontrarnos con facilidad, pero….. Quien sabe cuando Kakashi vaya a acordarse de buscarnos-respondió la Uchiha presente con cierto lamento.

-En ese caso solo tenemos que recordar muy bien el camino-dijo Naruto creando media docena de **Kagebushin**. –Andando-ordeno el rubio sus clones para que estos se dividieran en dos grupos y caminaran en las dos direcciones del túnel en que se encontraban. En caso de toparse con una bifurcación, ellos se dividirían una vez para abarcar más terreno.

-Por fin usas los **Kagebushin** para algo productivo. Sin duda ellos servirán bien para explorar el lugar-comento Satsuki perspicazmente.

-Cierto, pero te recuerdo que los datos que ellos obtenga solo vendrán hacia mí. Así que les sugiero que me sigan el paso-dijo Naruto antes de disponerse a avanzar por el túnel, corriendo por las paredes de este.

A Satsuki le pareció un poco extraño que Naruto no se mofara por la observación que ella había hecho, pero lo paso por alto debido a que creyó que el se había tomado en serio la competencia que había propuesto Kakashi. Ninguna recompensa valía un trabajo tan desagradable, pero no iba a permitirse perder ante Naruto. Por tal razón ella decidió ser desafiante y fue en la dirección contraria a su compañero.

La Haruno tuvo un tic en el ojo ante el descaro de sus compañeros por dejarle sola en aquel horripilante lugar. Sin embargo, no le pareció nada del otro mundo. Cuando se trataba de una competencia, ella solía ser dejada a un lado aun cuando estuviera en condiciones de participar como una igual. Un ejemplo claro era el entrenamiento para escalar arboles. Ella lo había logrado a la primera, pero las felicitaciones habían sido mínimas.

Sabiendo que no tenía caso competir en esa ocasión, Sakura decidió concentrarse en la misión y eso ameritaba salir por un momento de la alcantarilla. Kakashi no les había prohibido hacerlo, así no creyó que estuviera mal que buscara algo para facilitar su objetivo.

-o-

Para Naruto la misión no era más que un día de campo. Si comparaba los enemigos que había en esa cloaca con el ejército de muertos vivientes que poseía Scanatch, estos no eran otra cosa que cuestión de risa. El único esfuerzo que estaba haciendo era el contenerse para no destrozar por completo a las Cucarachas Nocturnas.

La recompensa tal vez no sería la gran cosa, pero si Naruto no lo ponía a prueba lo que había estado aprendiendo, el sentía que iba a volverse loco. Sus maestras eran demasiado poderosas como para usarlas como medio de referencia. Incluso la hija de Irene, Erza, era bastante fuerte. Tal vez era una exageración, pero seguramente ella le hubiera dado dificultades a Zabuza con la soberbia habilidad con la espada que poseía.

En días anteriores Naruto le había encontrado practicando con su arma y el por mera curiosidad, le había propuesto un pequeño sparring, cuyo resultado era demasiado vergonzoso para describir o recordar.

Por tal razón el rubio sentía que tenía que probar cuáles eran sus límites actuales. Aunque la misión actual no era suficiente para el cometido, su pronta culminación permitiría que su sensei gestionara una con un mejor objetivo.

-{Atención, equipo. Habla su sensei. Necesito que informen cual el estado de la misión. Cambio}-escucho Naruto de su auricular. A pesar de que estaba en un punto profundo, el equipo de comunicación todavía funcionaba.

-Aquí, Naruto. Llevo 7 ratas y ya he conseguido los objetos del objetivo secundario. Cambio-respondió el chico rubio de forma casi inmediata.

-{Yo he logrado eliminar 25 objetivos}-informo Sakura para ser inmediatamente interrumpida por Naruto.

-¿¡20!? ¿¡Como le hiciste para conseguir tantas!?-dijo Naruto sorprendido.

-{Fui al distrito comercial por algo de carne y frutas podridas. Pensé que una carnada funcionaria para atraer las ratas y….. Funciono demasiado bien. Seguramente he eliminado más, pero un enjambre de ellas surgió y tuve que usar un kunai explosivo}-explico la pelirrosa con cierta vergüenza.

-Ya veo. Eso explica el estallido que escuche hace un rato.

-{Bien pensado, Sakura. En efecto en este tipo de misiones resulta más productivo atraer el enemigo que buscarlo en su territorio. Sin embargo tengo que recordarte que debes tener cuidado al usar equipo explosivo en entornos como este. No hay forma que con tu salario de Genin tú puedas pagar el daño estructural que causaría un derrumbe subterráneo. Eso sin mencionar el peligro en el que te pones.}

-{Entiendo, Kakashi-sensei}.

-{En fin. Parece que ya han cumplido con el objetivo. Reúnanse para reportarlo con el Hokage}

-{Espere, sensei. ¿Qué hay de Satsuki}

-{¿No está con ustedes}

-{Negativo. Ella tomo un camino diferente y no le he visto desde entonces}

-{¿Qué hay de ti, Naruto?}

-Tampoco la he visto.

-{En ese caso dispóngase a buscarla. Hasta que no la encuentren, no podemos dar como culminada la misión}.

-{¿Le habrá pasado algo? Es extraño que no responda a la transmisión}-comento Sakura.

-{Los transmisores tienen un límite de alcance. Si ella bajo mucho, la señal no le llegara}.

-Entonces hay que buscar una forma de ir más abajo. Estoy en ello-dijo Naruto para lanzarse a buscar algún camino que le permitiera descender mas en las alcantarillas.

La verdad era que Naruto ya sabía del presente lugar. Dado que no tenía una familia que le esperara en casa, el se pasaba la mayor parte del día en los alrededores de la aldea. En varias ocasiones incursiono al subterráneo de la aldea. No había nada que pudiera destacarse de aquellos paseos, pues en ese entonces el siempre esquivo a las criaturas, pero tal experiencia era suficiente como para que el chico navegara por las alcantarillas sin cohibirse por ellas.

El subterráneo estaba dividido en zonas que estaban delimitadas por rejas que dejaban pasar el agua, pero no a seres vivos como otra para medida para minimizar el transito que se podía dar por el medio. Esto era provechoso porque Naruto no tenía que explorar la totalidad del alcantarillado para encontrar lo que buscaba. Cuando se encontraba con una bifurcación el simplemente enviaba clones y lo hacía suicidarse cuando se topaba con una reja afín de aprender que caminos debía usar.

Era curiosa esa habilidad que había descubierto de los **Kagebushin**. Desde hace un tiempo Naruto había tenido la presunción de que ellos le estaban pasando experiencia, pero pensó que ellos le proporcionarían un aprendizaje tan completo. Eran un complemento ideal para entrenar, mas no lo usaba de lleno para aprender en clases como las de Irene. Si él tenía problemas con la teoría, mas los iban a tener sus clones que eran incluso menos centrados que su persona.

Tras 20 minutos de buscar en todos los subniveles posibles, Naruto no encontró ningún camino o rastro que le llevara a donde Satsuki. Solo había dado con un lugar llamativo e incluso el se lo pensaba para entrar en él.

Se trataba de un sumidero hecho por las Cucarachas Nocturnas del lugar. Ellas se habían hecho paso a través del concreto y habían creado un túnel a quien sabe dónde. Era lo suficientemente grande para que pasara una persona de su altura o alguien como Satsuki, pero Naruto no creyó que su amiga fuera tan osada como para entrar aquel lugar solo para conseguir más caparazones…..

Sin tener que pensarlo una segunda vez, Naruto entendió que lo propio era deslizarse a aquel lugar. El sumidero era pequeño, pero al final de este había un túnel lo suficientemente constituido para que un adulto caminara por él con comodidad, cosa que hizo preguntarse al rubio porque esos insectos habrían construido algo como esto.

La respuesta le llego pronto, pues una comitiva de Cucarachas Nocturnas se hizo presente en el lugar. Siendo que tan solo eran cinco criaturas parecía que no había nada de qué preocuparse, pero acontecía que las Cucarachas Nocturnas estaban acompañadas por dos versiones más grandes de ellas, de apariencia más amenazante.

Mientras que las versiones más pequeñas arremetieron contra Naruto con simples cargas, las otras empezaron a escupir veneno al chico, que no se pensó donde veces para esquivarlo junto con los otros enemigos.

Hasta ahora el había estado usando sus kunai para vencer a sus objetivos, pero ahora que había cumplido con las asignaciones de la misión, no había razón para contenerse.

- **Thunder** -cargando un círculo mágico en su mano derecha, Naruto manifestó el más sencillo hechizo de la rama eléctrica. Un pequeña centella que atacaba a todos los oponentes en su rango.

Las Cucarachas Nocturnas del frente literalmente estallaron ante el impacto de la magia, pero las otras fueron más resistentes al daño y siguieron atacando con si nada. Naruto les ataco con otro hechizo, pero el resultado fue el mismo. Eso hizo que el recordara ciertas palabras de su profesora en magia. Las criaturas podían hacerse resistentes a la magia si vivían en un entorno rico en Niebla y siendo que el subterráneo de Konoha calificaba como un lugar como ese, eso significaba que era un desacertado usar magia contra los presentes enemigos. Por ello Naruto se enfoco en usar algo más acertado a su clase.

 **-Futon: Palma de Viento Violento** -dijo para crear una oleada de aire cortante que fue capaz de pulverizar a las cucarachas que quedaban en el túnel.

Dado que el Chakra era una unión de energía espiritual y física, la mayor parte de las veces podía ignorar las defensas mágicas de sus objetivos, pues el efecto en acción no era cancelado. Naruto agradecía no haberse dejado absorber por completo con la magia y haber trabajado con el Ninjutsu que debía dominar como shinobi. Necesitaba un poco más de concentración que la magia, pero sus efectos no eran despreciables en lo absoluto.

Poniendo en uso sus grandes reservas de Chakra, Naruto se ocupo de limpiar los túneles mientras buscaba a su compañera. Rastros de quemaduras en las paredes le indicaban que no estaba mal encaminado, pero le preocupaba la cantidad de insectos con la que se estaba topando. Las Cucarachas Nocturnas normales se habían hecho infrecuentes y cada aparecían más de sus variantes más grandes. Dado que estas luchaban con mayor ferocidad y efectividad que sus contrapartes pequeñas, Naruto opto por nombrarlas Cucarachas Nocturnas Soldado.

Dada la naturaleza de sus enemigos, Naruto solo usos Ninjutsu contra ellos. Pelearía con ellos físicamente de tener un arma, pero ese no era el caso. El problema de esta estrategia era por supuesto que el Chakra de una persona común se acabaría con prontitud, sin embargo el podía abusar de ella debido a sus grandes reservas de la energía.

Para el momento actual él solo había gastado un poco más de la mitad, pero aun así no era para confiarse, debido a que no sabía cuánto le faltaba para encontrar a Satsuki.

Tras un largo recorrido e incontables enemigos, Naruto dio con una recamara que era ciertamente diferente al resto de los túneles. Para empezar, se notaban raíces de arboles en algunas partes y había esqueletos de todo tipo de animales. La razón de ello se hizo evidente pronto, cuando Naruto encontró una concentración incluso más grande de Cucarachas Nocturnas Soldado y una versión gigantesca de ellas. El sitio era un nido y allí se encontraba su reina. El tamaño del monstruo era similar al de una pequeña casa y se distinguía por tener un tórax varias veces más grande que el de una Cucarachas Nocturnas normal.

No obstante, Naruto no llamo su atención en cuanto llego, debido a que era otra persona quien la tenía acaparada.

-¡Satsuki!-dijo el chico al ver a su compañera en el centro de la habitación. Alrededor de ella habían múltiples cadáveres de Cucarachas Nocturnas Soldado, ya fueran quemados o cortados. Era un hecho que ella había estado defendiéndose muy bien en aquel lugar, pero Naruto pronto percibió que no había algo bien con ella.

La Uchiha no solo mostraba claros signos de agotamiento, sino que su rostro denotaba un matiz purpura que no se veía nada sano.

-I-idiota. Ya me preguntaba si tú también darías con este lugar-dijo a duras penas la chica. Nada más cuando Naruto fue a su posición, ella colapso sobre sus brazos.

-¿Qué paso? ¿Estas heridas?-pregunto el rubio.

-F-fui descuidada. E-esas cosas deben haberme envenado en algún momento.

-Maldición. Eso es malo, no tengo ningún antídoto conmigo. Tenemos que salir a la superficie cuanto antes.

-H-hay demasiadas como para esquivarlas. Además el camino es muy largo. N-no creo que vaya a lograrlo.

-Me parece que tú eres la idiota si crees que voy a permitir que mueras en este lugar-dijo Naruto para realizar el sello de manos correspondiente para los **Kagebushin**. Esta vez no escatimo el número, pues la idea era usarlos para crear una distracción.

Una vez que los insectos tomaron a los clones como objetivos, Naruto tomo a su compañera y empezó su huida a través de los túneles.

Solo cinco minutos pasaron antes de que el ultimo de los clones fuera destruido y Naruto supiera que las Cucarachas Nocturnas venia a por él y Satsuki. Aun cuando él pudiera correr a gran velocidad, aquellas cosas tenían la ventaja de estar en su terreno y él tenía que cargar con su compañera, cuya condición parecía empeorar a cada momento.

Esto hizo que Naruto tuviera que recordar un objeto que había recibido recientemente. Uno que le causaba un mal sabor de boca.

[Flashback]

-¿Sabes, hijo? A un Demonio de clase alta solo se le da el permiso de tener una Nobleza cuando este asume la mayoría de edad, pues se espera que en ese momento ya haya aprendido sobre las responsabilidades que tiene tener un grupo de Demonios bajo su mando-dijo Amanda a Naruto, en uno de sus "agradables" desayunos familiares.

Estos realmente eran situaciones incomodas, pues siempre implicaban un bombardeo de preguntas o un silencio incomodo de parte de la rubia. Naruto sin embargo los aguantaba, pues lejos de todo, eran mejores que los que tenía cuando estaba solo en su apartamento.

-Ya Mimi me comento sobre ello-respondió el chico no sabiendo porque el tema había salido de repente. El realmente no había puesto interés en este.

-Sin embargo ya debes saber que yo no me guio por lo estándares de los demás. Si opino que hay mejor forma de usar algo, lo hare de forma inmediata-dijo la mujer mientras chasqueaba sus dedos.

Su criada Lucifuge entonces se acerco a Naruto y le facilito una caja de madera, que al ser abierta revelo un set de quince piezas de ajedrez.

-Dada tu posición actual, tu edad y tu falta de poder, es difícil que asumas una posición de mando digna de tu estirpe. Por ello he decidido que sería bueno que ya tengas a la mano tu propio juego de Evil Pieces.

-¿Por qué?

-Para que reúnas tus propios esclavos. Es ingenuo de mi parte pensar que conseguirás lacayos del mismo nivel que los que yo tengo, por lo que sería bueno que los que tengas crezcan al mismo tiempo en que tú lo haces.

-No entiendo.

-Pongamos de ejemplo a esa compañera de equipo que tienes.

-¿Satsuki?

-¿Sabes lo valioso que se han vuelto los Uchiha ahora que su clan está al borde la extinción? Pues te diré que lo son mucho, debido a que poseen uno de los grandes Doujutsu. En este todas las aldeas ninja deben querer tener a esa mocosa en su poder y tú tienes la gracia de ser su compañera. Sería tonto de tu parte no tomarla en este momento y asegurar su lealtad antes de que alguien se te adelante.

-A me da igual. Ya mucho me fastidio que la pusieran en mi equipo. Ella es muy arrogante y siempre me anda despreciando. Sería horrible que la hiciera parte de mi Nobleza y tuviera que soportarla todo el tiempo.

-Eso solo pasaría si tú lo permites. Esas Evil Pieces de allí son diferentes a las que usan los demás Demonios. Han sido modificadas para que tú puedas ejercer control sobre quienes las posean. Si alguien te contradice una orden, un hechizo causara daño al transgresor. Tu podrás elegir la magnitud de la pena e incluso imponerla sin que hubiera una causa.

-¡Entonces estas cosas en verdad convertirían en esclavos a quienes las tengan!

-Eso dependerá de que tan inteligentes sean sus usuarios o que tan gentil tú te sientas. A la larga, todo depende del dueño. Mis lacayas reciben un buen trato porque me han jurado ciega lealtad, pero ellas saben que les espera lo peor si osan traicionarme. Otros Demonios en cambio son malévolos sin razón alguna y tratan a sus esclavos como juguetes. Tus Evil Pieces también están modificadas para revivir a quien sea con solo una pieza, por lo que puedes desperdiciar una o dos a tu gusto. Si quiere convertir a tu otra compañera de equipo en tu amante personal, eso también sería completamente valido.

-Ok. Ya escuche suficiente-dijo Naruto ya demasiado incomodo con la conversación.

[Fin Flashback]

Naruto en serio no quería recurrir a las Evil Piece. Eran algo que su madre había sugerido y obviamente había algo malo detrás de ello. Sin embargo la situación apremiaba su uso.

Por terrible que le cayera Satsuki, no iba que muriera bajo su cuidado. Ya una vez le había protegido y ahora era su turno de resarcírselo. El método que usaría tendría bastantes repercusiones, pero esperaba que su compañera no entrara en una crisis por la pérdida de su humanidad.

Los Demonios no eran inmunes al veneno, pero si tenían una mejor resistencia a estados alterados que los humanos. Si usaba una pieza en Satsuki, ella aguantaría hasta llegar a la superficie e incluso tendría tiempo para acabar con las criaturas que le perseguían. Sería un desastre si esas Cucarachas Nocturnas Soldado llegaban a la superficie. Sobre todo porque seguramente terminarían echándole la culpa a su persona por el incidente.

El poder que venía con ser n Demonio también era un pro que seguramente ella no rechazaría, así que Naruto no lo pensó dos veces antes de detenerse a buscar en sus bolsillos una de las tres Evil Pieces que cargaba consigo. Estas eran solo piezas Pawn, pues se le recomendó usar las piezas de segunda fila en seres de mayor relevancia.

Naruto entonces recostó a Satsuki en el suelo y activo el círculo mágico para realizar el ritual de reencarnación. Ya ella ni siquiera tenía fuerzas para responder a las acciones del rubio, lo cual este agradecía, pues no hubiera sido bueno que ella viera la sonrisa que tenía en el rostro.

Realmente Naruto no lo había estado contemplado, pero él no pudo evitar apreciar lo poético que se sentía el convertir a la jactanciosa Uchiha en unos de sus corrientes soldados. En la academia ella se había esforzado mucho en dejar en claro lo superior que era a su persona, por era grata la reversión de roles.

Una vez que el ritual termino, Satsuki tosió profusamente, dando a entender que había recuperado algo de sus fuerzas. El color purpura de su rostro desapareció en gran medida, dejando solo pequeños atisbos que indicaban que seguía envenenada.

-N-naruto. ¿Qué acaba de ocurrir?-dijo la pelinegra al recuperar la conciencia.

-Digamos que acabo de darte un pequeño aumento de poder.

-Mi cuerpo… Se siente muy extraño.

-Aparte de que todavía no estás curada, notaras que ahora es diferente. Sin embargo tendré que dejar las explicaciones para después. Ahora mismo no siguen persiguiendo los insectos que te dejaron así. Tenemos que eliminarlos o causaran problemas.

-Estoy de acuerdo.

-Combatirlos individualmente no es recomendable por tu condición, así que sugiero que unamos fuerzas. Tu usaras tus jutsu Katon y yo usare los míos Futon para fortalecerlos.

-¿Cómo?

-Hay jutsu elementales que pueden ser combinados para hacerlos más fuertes. La combinación Futon Katon es la más fácil de todas.

-No. Desde cuando sabes jutsu elementales.

-Hablaremos de eso luego.

Lo siguiente solo podía ser descrito como una masacre. Criaturas rastreras como Cucarachas Nocturnas eran débiles al fuego y con inclusión de Futon para fortalecerlo, los números de esos insectos fueron decimados en cuestión de minutos.

Incluso la limpieza del salón donde estaba la Reina Cucaracha Nocturna fue sencilla, pues una vez que se le prendió fuego al lugar, este acabo con todo lo que había allí.

Luego sin perder más tiempo, Naruto y Satsuki salieron a la superficie, donde la última fue enviada al hospital tan pronto fue posible. El chico por otro lado, acompaño a Kakashi y Sakura a la oficina del Hokage, donde reportarían los resultados de la misión y los percances de esta.

-Ya veo. Los Aburame habían comentado sobre la posibilidad de que los insectos mutaran de esa forma, pero no pensé que hubiera semejante problema bajo nuestros propios pies-dijo Hiruzen una vez que Naruto le explico sobre el nido de Cucarachas Nocturnas.

-Supongo que eso significa que se sellaran todos los túneles-comento Kakashi.

-Por el contrario. Dado que ahora sabemos de los alcances de estas criaturas, debemos hacer una exhaustiva búsqueda de cualquier posible nido. Aunque resulta riesgoso, me parece propio que los Genin sigan encargándose del asunto. Es una buena experiencia, así que solo hay que asegurarse de que vayan debidamente preparados.

-Entiendo.

-Ahora en lo que refiere a su misión original. Hicieron un buen trabajo-dijo Hiruzen felicitando a los genin, que asintieron con la cabeza como agradecimiento. –Velare porque ustedes y su compañera reciban la recompensa de ella y un bono por el descubrimiento que hicieron.

-¿En serio?

-Por supuesto. Hubiera sido un problema si esas criaturas hubieran empezado a aparecer en nuestras calles. Cualquier acción que ayude a la seguridad de la aldea debe ser recompensada.

-Ya me lo imaginaba-dijo Naruto contento por haber tomado una buena decisión.

[Más tarde]

Luego de hacer una visita a Ichiraku, Naruto se puso en marcha a su hogar para asistir a otra semana de ejercicios. Suponía que su conversación con Satsuki tendría que darse luego de ello, pero para su sorpresa ella encontraba a las puertas de su edificio esperándole.

-Satsuki. ¿No deberías estar en el hospital?-pregunto el chico.

-Una vez que me dieron el antídoto, me puse mejor. Me iban a dejar una noche en observación, pero salí porque no la sentí necesaria.

-Eso bueno.

-No. No lo es-respondió la pelinegra, causando que el Uzumaki levantara una ceja. –Quiero decir, me alegra que el veneno no dejara repercusiones, pero no quiero que creas que soy una tonta. Sé que hay algo raro con mi cuerpo y estoy segura que no fue por el ataque de esos insectos.

-Subamos a mi apartamento. Allí podremos hablar sobre ello-dijo el rubio para caminar hacia el lugar mencionado.

-… De acuerdo-tras deliberarlo por un momento.

Satsuki naturalmente se sintió incomoda cuando se encontró con el actual estado del apartamento del rubio, mas lo paso debido a que su hogar no estaba en mejor condición.

-Empecemos por lo más importante-dijo Naruto sentándose en una silla, con el espaldar hacia delante. -Sabes que ibas a morir en ese túnel, ¿verdad?

-….Yo actualmente creí que eso ocurriría. Esas criaturas me tenían completamente rodeada y no sabía cómo iba a escapar.

-Yo también temí que ese sería el desenlace. No tenía antídotos o pociones conmigo, así que era improbable que llegáramos a la superficie sin que el veneno terminara contigo.

-¿Entonces que hiciste?

-La cosa es que yo te reencarne como un Demonio.

-¿Disculpa?

-Te convertí en una Demonio para que pudieras soportar el veneno.

-Naruto. Los Demonios son criaturas extremadamente poco comunes en las tierras en las que vivimos. Si vas a hacerme creer que tu, el shinobi con las peores calificaciones de la academia, me convirtió en una Demonio, entonces voy que tener que pensar que eres más idiota de lo que pensé.

-¡Digo la verdad! ¡Yo también soy un Demonio!

-Pruébalo.

-Si eso gustas-dijo Naruto para entonces extender sus alas de murciélago.

La reacción de la Uchiha fue inmediata. Ella dio un paso hacia atrás por la impresión, pues no creía que su compañero hablara con la verdad.

-¿Eso es un truco, verdad? Tú no puedes estar hablando en serio-dijo la pelinegra tragando con cierto miedo.

-Yo tampoco me lo creí en primer momento, pero esta es la verdad. Porque no lo intentas tú también. Solo imagina como brotan las alas en tu espalda y veras que sucede.

Satsuki lo dudo, mas termino haciendo caso y siguió la indicación de su compañero. Momentos después un par de alas negras se manifestaron a sus espaldas.

-Bien, ahora que debes creerme tengo que decirte lo que implica que te haya convertido en una Demonio. Para empezar…..- Naruto no termino de hablar, pues un golpe seco interrumpió su explicación. Era Satsuki, quien aparentemente se había desmayado por la impresión. –De acuerdo. Creo que lo mejor es que deje la explicación para otro momento y lugar-dijo el chico viendo la puerta que usaba para ir al castillo de su madre. –Espero que no incomode a nadie si llevo a alguien de visita.

* * *

Y con esto termino otro capítulo de esta historia. Como ya he comentado, las historias DxD Fantasy están influenciadas por los RPG y tuve la influencia para continuar con esta debido a que recientemente puede terminar Dark Souls 2 (o el término conmigo si contamos las veces que me mato). Esto sería una buena influencia para el fic de no ser porque naturalmente termine con un trauma.

 **omega9028** : Naruto simplemente pensara en su beneficio y nada más. Con Him tengo mismo dudas, pero Aku es otra historia, pues puede ser puesto como un Dios malvado de la facción Shinto. Ciertamente la colección de Amanda no puede faltar, pero no va a ser como la del comic.

 **Bladetri** : gracias.

 **dlmauricio19** : lamento la tardanza.

 **Elchabon** : Gracias

 **xirons20** : No, pero sería correcto decir que tienen el nivel de un Demonio de clase Suprema. Es decir como Serafall o Falbium.

Sin más que decir, nos leemos luego.


End file.
